1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a computer implemented method, a data processing system, and a computer readable storage medium having a computer program product encoded thereon. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, a data processing system, and a computer readable storage medium having a computer program product encoded thereon for analyzing the temporal evolution of emotions in an audio interaction in a service delivery environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous work in automatic analysis of business conversations in a contact center setting addresses the issue of detecting which consumers were happy, neutral or angry using a combination of acoustic and/or lexical features. The main outcome of this previous work is a global emotion-indicator over an entire conversation.
Most of the previous work detects emotion in isolation and does not analyze aspects of the telephone call in conjunction with the changes in the emotion to derive insights as to what might have led to changes in emotion and what might be done by agents to convert negative-sentiment consumers to positive-sentiment consumers.